No Girls Allowed
by HarryJamesPotterEmilyLM
Summary: "Yeah, your my older brother now." "And your my younger brother." The two of them stared at each other for a moment. Sorry that Harry is a little OOC in the start of the story. Also I think Remus may be a little OOC too, but I figured since he's known Harry since he was a baby, he may act differently. Please follow and review!
1. Chapter 1

**"Come on it'll be fun!" Bella's voice rang in Harry's ears as he slowly watch the girl twirl around in a dress. Bella was smiling, Harry was trying to keep a scowl from appearing on his face. He had a love hate relationship going on with Bella. Love because she was nice, fun, a troublemaker, and helpful. Hate because her mom was dating Sirius, and Harry was pretty sure Sirius was going to propose. Maybe I can put a charm on the ring that'll jink Anna. Harry thought darkly a grin appearing on his face. Sirius had once told him he didn't need a wife or a child that Harry was all he needed, Harry of course smiled at this. Now he wanted to break something every time he thought of the memory. He had been six, he had just been told the truth about Voldemort, he had just learn Sirius wasn't his dad, but guardian. Harry moaned as Bella pulled on his sleeve, Harry reluctantly caved in and followed the girl. **

"What is it you want to do, anyway?"

"You forgot already?" Bella asked sweetly.

"No. I hadn't been listening to you." Harry admitted darkly.

"You know I am not like Anna. I'm her daughter but we're different." Why does she still sound happy, Harry mused annoyed at the bubbly girl.

"I'm aware of that. But I still don't care."

"Don't care about what?"

"About you or your mom! Anna is evil and you annoying." Harry and Bella stopped walking allowing the silence to overcome them, before,

"Mom!"

"Sirius!" Harry and Bella called ready to start a civil war. Sirius was first to arrive followed shortly Anna.

"Harry what's wrong? Sirius asked calmly his hand on Harry's right shoulder. Harry looked up at him.

"Bella won't leave me alone, and - well you know the other reason." Harry muttered grumpily.

"Bella what about you?" Anna asked petting Bella's hair.

"Harry called you evil, and me annoying!" Bella responded with a pout. Harry saw Sirius frown at him and felt somewhat a pang of guilt.

"Um, Anna if you would excuse me and Harry." Sirius told his girlfriend leading Harry towards the stairs and into his study.

"Harry what's wrong?"

"I don't like Bella, and how can you trust Anna?! After what she did?!"

"Anna has changed Harry."

"No you have."

"Harry I -"

"No! You told me when I was six what I thought was the truth! Now I'm a teenager and I realize that was all a lie."

"Barely a teenager. You just turned thirteen last night. You've only been thirteen for a day."

"Your ignoring the point!"

"I didn't lie to you Harry. What I said was true."

"Then go tell Anna and Bella to go leave."

"Harry it's not the same as it was when you were six. I told you the truth, I didn't promise and the truth can change over time."

"You can still break up with Anna!"

"Harry I can't break up with her just because -"

"She is a known deatheater?! One who helped in killing my parents?!"

"Harry-"

"What if you had a sister and she married Wormtail?"

"That's different."

"How?!" Harry was now red in the face pulling his hair. Sirius slumped back in his seat.

"Harry calm down."

"No! Sirius I don't trust her or Bella. I only put up with Bella so she doesn't kill me, or you." Harry was now pacing the room, as a tired Sirius closed his eyes.

"Anna was under the imperious course. Wormtail had a choice." Sirius said making Harry stop pacing.

"How do you know she isn't lying? Or isn't a spy?" Harry added as a afterthought. Honestly he didn't get why Sirius loved Anna so much. Unless Harry mused,

"She's put a imperious curse on you!" Harry screamed gaining Sirius' full attention. Sirius looked at Harry as if he had never seen him before.

"Harry I think I would know if I was being controlled."

"Than ask Anna to show you all the spells she has cast."

"Harry I think your being paranoid."

"Sirius! Please! I know you, and your not you!"

"Harry." Sirius responded tiredly closing his eyes. Harry tilted his head realizing how tired Sirius was. Why was Sirius tired, Harry wondered as a knock on the door brought him back to his senses.

"What do you want?" Harry asked seeing Anna.

"I'm here to make sure Sirius is ok. He is ok right?"

"That has let to be seen. Give me your wand." Harry responded holding out his hand. Anna raised her eyebrow before responding.

"Don't be silly Harry."

"By denying to give me your wand, I can sue you."

"On what accounts?"

"Killing my parents, and possibly harming my guardian." Anna study Harry before reluctantly handing her wand to him. Harry took it and put it on Sirius' desk. He then took his own wand out and cast the spell Sirius had taught him. One by one the spells came out of the wand. Each one shocking Harry more until-

"I knew you were controlling Sirius! I'm going to love being the one who sends you to Azkaban!"

"Go ahead. Send me to Azkaban and ruin Sirius' one chance in love."

"He doesn't need you or Bella."

"You little-"

"SIRIUS!" Harry screamed as a flash of light almost hit Harry in the chest. Harry casting a shield saw it was Anna - only she didn't have her wand.

"Who's wand are you using?!"

"Bella's."

"SIRIUS!" Harry screamed again louder, waking Sirius up who jumped at seeing Harry in danger.

"Experralimus!" Sirius screamed quickly disarming Anna.

"Harry what happen?"

"Anna was controlling you. Now she is trying to kill me!"

"Can you hold the shield?"

"Yes." Harry responded as Sirius cast a spell to bond Anna's arms and legs.

"Harry I'm sorry. I -"

"I love you Sirius. I forgive you, but right now can we get all deatheaters out of the house?"

"Of course." Sirius responded dragging Anna out into the hallway.

"What about new deatheater Bella?" Harry asked clinging to his wand.

"We have no proof Bella is a deatheater. All the same though we should find her." Sirius responded as Harry rolled his eyes behind Sirius' back. The two walked into the kitchen where Bella was curled up in a corner. Sirius being the concern man he is ran over to her, as Harry prided himself in sending Anna and Bella to Azkaban. Then with a small frown walked over to the girl knowing that she could be a good person, and just be annoying.

"Bella?"

"I am not like her. Anna, my mother. She is a deatheater I'm not. I have no friends though cause everyone thinks I am!"

"How do we know your telling the truth?" Harry snarled at the girl as Sirius rubbed her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I don't have the mark. I turn down the mark. I ran away and when I was found I was almost Crucio to death!"

"Don't make stuff up like that." Harry warned still a little bit biased that Bella was a deatheater.

"Check for yourself. " Bella replied showing her forearm, which was not mark making Harry annoyed.

"Fine. But you can be a spy still."

"I would never work for him. He is the reason I was stuck with my mum! He killed my dad! Threaten to do the same to us if my mum didn't join. Only she already had joined."

"Lovely family you got there." Harry replied darkly and finally backing off when Sirius gave him a look.

"Do you have anyone else that can raise you?"

"No."

"Ok. Calm down Bella. I'm gonna make a couple of calls. Harry go to your room." Sirius demanded pointing at the staircase, which Harry reluctantly climbed until he got to his room.

Harry slammed the door loudly behind him, and then kicked his desk in anger. The moment he did it however he wish he hadn't because now he was both angry and in pain. Harry threw himself onto his bed and rubbed his sore foot.

"It's not fair." Harry muttered turning onto his side listening for footsteps. He both wanted Sirius to come and didn't. He wanted to be comfort not yelled at. Maybe I was out of line, Harry thought, but I have the right to be. Harry hit the wall with his fist and jumped out of bed from shock. He had just put a whole in the wall and he could Sirius coming up now. Harry scanned his room - of course there's nothing for me to hide it Harry thought miserably as Sirius open the door. Sirius looked at the wall for a second before focusing on Harry.

"Sit. Now." Harry quickly sat on his bed.

"I didn't mean to do that to the wall."

"I don't care about the wall Harry. I care about what happened downstairs."

"I can't trust Bella knowing what her mom is."

"But you know that just because somebody has a evil family member that doesn't make them evil."

"Yeah I know."

"Than we shouldn't be too quick to judge Bella should we?"

"Why are you taking her side! Her mum killed my parents, and was controlling you!"

"Yes but that was her mum not her."

"So you don't care?"

"No I do care. I just want to know what's wrong."

"I told you."

"Really Harry? Because your friends keep sending me owls asking why your not allowed to do things with them."

"Well that's - that's because I - I don't have an excuse for that one."

"I know. Care to explain?"

"I got into a fight with Hermione on the way back to kings cross. She forgave me but only on Ron's orders. So I'm not speaking with her until she apologizes for real. Ron on the other hand. I want to see him but considering I saved Ginny from a basilisk last year I didnt think it was good for me to go to Ron's house."

"So a fight and a sister are keeping you from having fun?" Sirius responded trying to figure out the problem. Harry grinned at him.

"Basically. Am I in trouble?" Harry asked lying on his back, and making Sirius become stern again.

"Yes. And Bella is going to be staying with us until we figure out-"

"Isn't Bella punish enough?!"

"Harry lose the attitude now, because I do not like this rebel side of you."

"So my sentence?"

"I'm not sending you to Azkaban for crying out! You are grounded for a week."

"Fine."

"No flying, sweets, games, anything. Only your schoolwork is allowed."

"But-"

"You will be nice to Bella-"

"But-"

"You will drop the attitude and you don't have a say in this. You misbehaved this is what happens."

"Fine, I'll just stay in my room. Anything else?"

"Yes. I'm sorry what happened Harry, but I can't promise you it's always going to be only the two of us. I'm sure both you and me are going to have girlfriends."

"Gross. I don't - thanks for that disturbing mental image!" Harry responded to a laughing Sirius, who got up and leaving Harry's room close the door.

Harry was growing impatient. He needed to do something, but what - put another hole in the wall? Sirius won't care Harry thought as he raised his fist to hit the wall, but before he could the door burst open and Bella came in.

"Want to do something Harry?" the bubbly girl asked making Harry feel like he was being tortured. Ginny and Hermione were no where near this bubbly Harry mused lowering his arm.

"No. No I don't. You know why? Because I'm grounded and you know why I'm grounded?"

"Because you have a bad temper?" Harry had no idea how he got from his bed to holding the coller of Bella's dress so her toes stood on the floor. But it did and Sirius choose that moment to walk in.

"Harry!" Sirius screamed stepping between the two.

"I - I didn't mean to - Bella started it!"

"I don't care Harry. I'm sick of it. I just punish you and you already - I think you need to spend the rest of the week, even the summer, with Remus."

"But Remus is very strict. And isn't he going to be the DADA professor this year?"

"Yes. So I know you will get your work done and not break the rules."

"But, Sirius I - cant you at least punish me without Bella listening?" Harry responded pointing at Bella, who blushed at being addressed. Harry didn't care about being punished in front of her, except he wanted to tell Sirius what was really bothering him.

"Your right. Bella please leave." Sirius admitted as Bella ran out of the room. Sirius closed the door as Harry took a breath to calm himself.

"Before you send me to Remus' I want to tell you the truth."

"Oh?" Sirius responded confused at this information. He tilted his head at Harry as he sat down on the bed next to him.

"Yeah. Well, I, I didn't get into a fight with Hermione. I also didn't stop seeing Ron because of Ginny."

"Oh." it was all Sirius could manage to say in his shock.

"I stopped seeing them because I have been debating somethings which led to one big thing. And if I agreed to it I couldn't face to tell them."

"Do you want to tell me what these things are?"

"Yes. I was debating if having my friends hang out with me was safe. Than I was debating if me being a parsletounge was safe and not evil. Than it was if I am Voldemort prone or if Hogwarts was safe. Than it was telling Remus not to take the job because I don't want him dead or insane. And then the big thing was if I should go back to Hogwarts. I don't even know if I really want to go back." Harry admitted as Sirius' eyes widen.

"How come you didn't tell me this?"

"Because you were always with Anna, and every time I went near her I - I thought I was going to die or be tortured. Then there's Bella who never left me alone and always teases me for having a short temper. Or being dramatic or the hero. Both I can't stand."

"So that explains your behavior."

"I also, its starting to sink into me that Voldemort really wants me dead. That he would kill anyone to get to me. I have also been kinda missing mum and dad, and you."

"Harry I had no idea you were acting out because of, well everything that has happen. I thought you were just being a rebel."

"No. I just, it's hard. There is no escape. None!"

"I know that feeling."

"That's why I like to fly. It - well the feeling I can't describe but it's, it's like I can -" Harry's voice trailed off as he felt tears build up in his eyes. He felt Sirius hug him, as he covered his face in Sirius' chest. Harry felt the tears from his cheeks fall onto Sirius' chest as he continued to hug him. Harry felt hot in the face as he rested on Sirius, crying.

"Your ok Harry." Sirius said soothingly as he continued to hug him. He could feel Harry's heart beating against his, his breath short and choppy. Sirius frown at Harry, he had punished Harry for nothing. Harry was only acting the way he was because he was going through a rough time. Worse of all, Harry had felt so threaten he couldn't even tell me before when all of this had started, Sirius thought sadly. Sirius stopped frowning seeing Harry look up at him.

"Do you miss them Sirius?" Harry asked Sirius, his face shiny with tears. Sirius frowned at Harry.

"Every day more than the last." Harry frowned at his response, not because he didn't want to hear it, but because he felt the same way.

"But the important thing is to remember all the fun times you had with your mum and dad." Sirius continued making Harry frown even more.

"I don't remember anything about them. Only what people have told me."

"Well I remember. I can tell you all sorts of stories about your parents."

"You can?"

"Of course I can. For example the time me and James played a prank on Remus."

"You guys pulled a prank on him? When was this?"

"When we were about your age to be honest."

"What did you do to him?"

"Imagine Remus going to all his classes with pink fur."

"No way. He must've killed you guys for that."

"Nah, he only killed me. James somehow got out of it."

"How?"

"Well he was good at that. Just like you I may add."

"I'm not that good." Harry admitted making Sirius smile a little.

"Well I think you are."

"Thanks?" Harry responded confused and still upset. He forced himself to give Sirius a smile and then broke free of the hug to start packing.

"What are you doing Harry?"

"Packing. Remember your sending me to Remus'?"

"No. No I'm not."

"What?"

"You did nothing wrong. You've only been like this because you've been having a hard time." Sirius responded calmly and patiently as Harry stop packing and looked at him.

"But, but I - Bella."

"I'm forgetting about that for now. Unless you want to go?"

"No. No thank you Sirius!" Harry answered dropping a book and running over to hug his godfather. Sirius smiled as he rubbed Harry's back, hoping things would get better now.

Harry woke up in the morning with a sick feeling in his stomach, which he ignored as he tiredly got out of bed and walked all the way down to the kitchen, where Sirius was making breakfast and Bella was no where to be seen.

"Morning Sirius." Harry said gaining Sirius' attention who smiled at seeing him.

"Morning Harry. Feeling ok?" Sirius asked as Harry slid into a chair and rested his head on the table.

"Yeah I think I'm just hungry."

"That's not surprising. You never had dinner last night, you fell asleep."

"I did?"

"Yep." Sirius responded shoving a plate of eggs and bacon towards Harry, as he sat down across from him.

"Where's Bella?" Harry asked as he started his food. Sirius study Harry for a moment before responding.

"She left."

"She did? I mean, who you know adopted her?"

"I don't know. Snape took her. Didn't you hear me screaming for having to be civil to him?"

"Nope. But I have learned to mute Snape's voice so that's probably why."

"I wish I could mute Snape. Maybe Remus can put a silencing charm on him!"

"You know he won't. He's too - Remus." Harry responded trying to think of a word to describe Remus. Sirius let out a laugh at Harry's comment and then stop seeing Harry.

"Something the matter?"

"I, I was just thinking."

"Oh?" Sirius knew that if he were to seem interested Harry would lie, or pretend nothing was wrong.

"Yeah. It's just I, I want to do something."

"Ok?"

"But I don't know if I can do it. Also I will probably get in trouble with the ministry."

"You make it sound like you want to brake into gringotts."

"Why would I do that? Nah this is something different."

"Ah."

"I want to - I can't say it."

"Ok."

"I mean I wan to but I can't say the words right now."

"Ok."

"But it will involve you if I do do it."

"Oh. Well just let me know in advance than?" Sirius replied wanting to both know and not know what Harry was planning. Harry smiled at him before continuing his breakfast. Sirius leaned back in his chair feeling for once he could relax - pop! Sirius jumped to his feet and turning around saw Remus standing in front of him. Sirius smiled as Harry grinned from keeping himself from laughing.

"How are things Remus?" Sirius asked as the two sat down at the table.

"Good, what about you guys?"

"We're good. Right Harry?"

"Right!" Harry replied a little too happily.

"So what brings you here, Remus?"

"Can't I just visit?"

"Nope." Harry responded before Sirius could. He was so use to Remus that he didn't know how he was going to be able to treat him like a professor this year.

"Careful Harry, Remus may get revenge on you now." Sirius stated teasingly as Remus raised a eyebrow.

"Let me guess. You told Harry about the time you and James gave me pink fur?"

"Correct."

"Harry did Sirius mention how I got him back for that?"

"Nope. How?"

"Well it was kinda evil."

"You did something evil?"

"No he didn't. Go ahead."

"I put a nice charm on Sirius when he went to Hogsmeade with a girl he fancied."

"What was the charm?"

"Made him look like Severus."

"You mean like polyjuice?"

"Yeah except it doesn't take nearly as long as polyjuice potion."

"I should learn that charm."

"No you don't. If you and Remus have that charm against me, I'll go mental."

"We can make you look mental."

"Harry be nice. Sirius is not someone you want to have on your bad side."

"I didn't know Sirius had one."

"He has one. He almost k-"

"That's enough of that. Why are you here Remus?" Harry frowned, what had Sirius done that he didn't want Harry to hear it?

"I am here to talk to you Sirius." Remus answered motioning at a annoyed Harry.

"You know I'm not a kid anymore."

"Didn't you just turn thirteen two days ago?"

"Yeah, but I'm thirteen now. Fine I'll leave, but Sirius will tell me later."

"No I won't." Sirius responded as Harry went upstairs.

Harry sat on top of his desk, his knees pressed against his chest. Sure he had a bed, but he didn't want to sit on his bed. Harry looked at Hedwig.

"What do you think I should do Hedwig?" Harry asked through a yawn, as Hedwig cooed.

"I could do it, but I don't know." Harry continued sleepily.

"I say I wait until - until, I'm -" Harry let out a huge yawn as he got off the desk and plopped down on the bed, he let out one more yawn before falling asleep. A hour later Sirius went to check on Harry and paled seeing him fast asleep in his bed. He carefully walked in the room and sat down next to Harry. He frowned at Harry, as he placed his hand on his back. Almost admeaditily Harry let out a moan, and then a whimper of distress. Sirius becoming scared felt Harry and stopped feeling something stick out from Harry's side. Sirius lifted Harry's shirt and saw a piece of the wall stuck in his side. The first thing that came to Sirius' mind was to yank the piece of wall out of his godson, but knew that would hurt Harry. Sirius thought for several moments and then picked up Harry and carry him out to the motorbike. Looks like they were going to hospital early this year.

"He'll be ok Sirius." Remus said when he got to the hospital. Sirius knew Harry would be fine, but it was still painful having to bring him here. Sirius looked at Remus with a small smile.

"I know. Thanks Remus."

"No problem. This year should be interesting."

"Why?"

"I have to teach Harry and his friends without being my usual -"

"Get to the point for once, please?"

"Right. How am I suppose to take points away if I have too?"

"Don't."

"Sirius."

"Fine. Just don't become Snape. Speaking of which what happened with Bella do you know?"

"Snape adopted her."

"Poor kid."

"She seemed more than thrilled at the thought."

"So you leave a deatheater to go to one?"

"No. Well Snape claims he isn't working for Voldemort anymore."

"He has the mark. Deatheater."

"Paranoid. Sirius." Sirius rolled his eyes at being called paranoid. Then standing up smiled at seeing Harry.

"Nice to see you awake." Sirius teased as the three of them walked out of the hospital.

"Nice to be awake. Sirius what I was trying to say before, I want to, erm, well I - I can't say it to you!" Harry said as Remus and Sirius exchange a glance.

"Tell Remus than."

"Right." And without further ado Harry whispered something to Remus which obliviously shocked him. Sirius and Remus let Harry walked ahead of them before Remus told Sirius.

"Harry wants to have a adopted sibling."

"Oh!"

"You ok Padfoot?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with him getting in trouble with the ministry."

"The ministry controls who gets adopted to what families. While there should be no problem, Harry thinks they may give you someone like Anna, because Fudge hates you."

"So he wants me to do what exactly?"

"Get the child from a muggle orphanage. You know I think it's a great idea. I would adopt but considering what I am-"

"As long as you have wolfbanse potion your not a threat. Well that and if the kid doesn't cross you."

"It's safer that I don't. But you can and maybe it would be good for Harry to have a sibling."

"I am confused."

"Why?"

"He wants a sibling but he wants it to just be the two of us."

"No he just doesn't want you to have a girlfriend. He wants a sibling."

"Older or younger?"

"Don't know that's probably up to you."

"Are you sure that's what Harry wants?"

"Yes. I can come with you if you want."

"Thanks. Well I guess we should go now than?" Sirius asked as Harry cast a look at him from over his shoulder.

Harry sat in the middle of Remus and Sirius. The woman on the other side of the desk could easily pass as his transfiguration professor, which made Harry feel a little uncomfortable.

"So you are looking to adopt?" The woman asked as if she didn't understand why anyone would want to do that.

"Yes. Well just me and my godson." Sirius replied montioning at Harry.

"Than why is there three of you?"

"Remus is here because of Harry."

"Care to explain?"

"He has to baby-sit him afterwards."

"Oh. So do you know if you want a boy or girl?"

"Um it really doesn't matter." Sirius responded to the woman who turned to Harry and asked the same question. Harry thought for a moment before speaking.

"It depends on their age. Younger a girl, older a boy."

"Hmm. Follow me." The woman responded as they got up and walked into another room. This room oddly enough reminded Harry of the common rooms. As soon as they walked in everybody stop what they were doing and stared at them. Well everybody except for two kids in the corner of the room.

"Well here are some of the kids. I'll leave you three to get to know them." The woman said as she left the room. Harry gave Sirius a look before walking over to the two kids.

"Hi." Harry said nicely.

"Hi." The girl responded as the boy waved a hello.

"Did you get dropped off here too?" The boy asked making Harry realize they thought he was now a orphan.

"No. My guardian is over there. I'm hoping I get a sibling." He added as they looked at Sirius.

"Guardian? But than, what happen to your-" the girl started but before she could finish Harry cut her off.

"They died. When I was one, so my guardian took care of me after that and has since."

"Oh. Sorry about your parents. I know how it feels, my dad died and then my mom couldn't afford to take care of me. Jase by the way." Jase replied as the girl stayed quiet.

"Harry. I'm sorry about yours two, Jase." Harry responded noticing how the girl was acting shy.

"This is Lily. She doesn't even know her parents."

"Lily?" Harry asked with a stab of sadness.

"Yeah. Why do you know her?"

"No. My mum's name was Lily."

"Oh."

"How old are you Harry?" Lily asked wanting to change topics.

"Thirteen. What about you Lily?"

"Eleven."

"Fourteen. Well today I turn fourteen."

"Cool. I wish I was eleven again."

"How come?"

"Because I learned something great when I was eleven along with others in my school."

"Do you -" Lily began than stop seeing the look Jase was giving her.

"Lily has a active imagination. You wouldn't believe some of the things she says."

"I'm like that too." Harry responded with a grin as Sirius walked over to him.

"Hey Harry." Sirius greeted him.

"Hi Sirius. Sirius this is Jase, and Lily. They are very cool." Jase smiled at this knowing Harry was trying to tell Sirius to adopt them.

"Ah. Hello Jase, Lily."

"Hi Sirius." The two of them replied back at the same time.

"How old are you two?"

"Lily is eleven, I turn fourteen today."

"Well happy birthday to you Jase." Jase beamed at this.

"Yeah happy birthday Jase!" Harry said high fiving Jase.

"Ok, so I think your trying to tell me something Harry." Sirius said as Harry and Jase smiled, causing Sirius to do a double take. Jase like Harry had messy black hair and green eyes, unlike Harry he was taller, wore no glasses, and had more of a keepers build. There's a thought the two of them playing quidditch together, Sirius mused as he saw the Hogwarts seal on Jase's shoe.

"You know the two of you look like you are brothers."

"So?"

"So?!"

"Welcome to the family Jase." Sirius announced getting hug to death by Harry and Jase. Sirius felt bad for Lily, but he had known he was only going to be able to adopt one child, and had told this to Harry who had agreed. The hug fest continue until Remus came over and helped Sirius by taking the two boys off him.

"So this is my room." Harry said as he and Jase walked into the bedroom. Harry was going to let Jase decided whether or not they wanted to share a room.

"This is nice. Cool owl!"

"Her name is Hedwig."

"Cool. Hedwig is a very beautiful snow owl."

"I'm surprise you know she's a snow owl."

"Oh. Yeah I kinda have a thing for owls."

"Me too, well I mean you know-"

"I know. So, we're brothers now."

"Yeah, your my older brother now."

"And your my younger brother." The two of them stared at each other for a moment, before Harry broke the silence.

"So, Sirius says you can have your own room or we can share mine."

"Oh, which one do you want?"

"I'm letting you chose."

"Well if your sure, than share a room?"

"Great!" Harry couldn't help but beam as they redid Harry's room. The only thing they didn't move was Harry's bed because of the fact there was a hole on that wall. Also the bed was too heavy for them to move, but they were not about to admit that. They worked up until dinner and than ran down to the kitchens were Sirius and Remus were.

"Hey, nice to see you two." Sirius teased as Jase followed Harry into the cupboard, where Sirius kept the candy.

"We were redoing our room." Harry responded as he grabbed the candy, Jase helping.

"So your sharing a room than?" Remus asked looking up from some paperwork.

"Yeah. Is this enough or should we get more Harry?" Jase asked his arms full of candy along with Harry who could just hold all of it.

"This should do."

"Don't you guys want dinner?" A very bemused Sirius asked as the two boys left the cupboard and made for the stairs.

"Yeah. We're just going to bring this up to our room!" Harry responded as they ran up the stairs. Sirius raised an eyebrow at Remus.

"Your the one that's dealing with them later." Sirius stated as Remus put a hand to his head.

"Thank you for letting me watch two sugar crazed teenage boys."

"No problem. Harry shouldn't be much of a problem."

"No he is. The last time I watched him with a sugar craze-" Remus stopped at the flashback.

"Well this time he won't be nine and staying up late on top of eating too much candy."

"Brilliant."


	2. Chapter 2

A week passed by and Harry stormed into his shared room one day slamming the door. Jase who had been reading a book looked up at Harry.

"Ok?" Jase asked concern about his younger brother.

"No. No I'm not." Harry responded angrily throwing himself on his bed.

"Wanna talk?" Jase asked putting the book aside. He knew Harry had finally gone to his friend's house earlier that day, so something told him this had to do with that.

"Everything was going great! The three of us were hanging out, laughing, all of that, and then it happened." Jase noticed how Harry seemed to blush at this.

"What?"

"Ron was teasing around about how it was a good thing Ginny wasn't here, because she, erm fancies me, which I already knew. I started to laugh along with Ron at that and neither of us noticed the door open."

"Ok?" Jase said a little confused at this. So far it sounded like Harry was having a good time.

"We also didn't noticed who ran in."

"Let me guess Ginny?"

"Yes. So she froze and I gave Ron a look feeling uncomfortable. Than the next second she runs up and kisses me!"

"She kissed you!"

"Yes! I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move, I, I was in shock at being kissed- on the lips!"

"She kissed you on the lips?!" Jase was now standing in the middle of the room, while Harry stood on his knees on his bed.

"Yes!"

"Does Sirius know?!"

"No! No he can't find out!"

"Right! How did Ron handle this?!"

"Worse than I did it took him like five minutes before he pulled Ginny off me!"

"Blimey Harry! I can't believe she kissed you!"

"You can't I am the one who got attacked!" Jase open his mouth to respond and then stop hearing footsteps. Harry exchange a look with him before Sirius came in.

"What's going on in here?" Sirius asked as Jase picked up his forgotten book.

"Nothing Sirius." Jase responded knowing Harry couldn't.

"Really? I could hear the two of you all the way from downstairs."

"You could?" Harry asked his voice small.

"Well I could only hear screaming. I couldn't hear what you two were screaming about. So I ask again what's going on in here?"

"Um, well, erm." Jase started giving Harry a look who shook his head.

"Jase I want the truth, and Harry knows he needs to tell me the truth if he wants to go back to Ron's tonight to sleepover-"

"No!" Harry screamed before he could think about what he had done. Jase slowly covered his face with his book feeling awkward.

"How come you don't want to go back to Ron's? You barely have seen him."

"I, I, I don't know if I'm allowed to."

"How come, Molly didn't say anything to me?"

"Well, um, because I never did my homework." Harry lied spotting the messy piled of homework and school books.

"You don't have to do your homework today Harry. I already told you that."

"Oh? Oh. Yeah, yeah you did. Ha ha."

"Everything ok Harry?"

"W-what, yeah. I mean yes." Harry was now blushing bright red as Sirius study him.

"Harry tell me the truth. Why don't you want to go back?"

"Um, erm, Charlie is home."

"Charlie is in Romania."

"Shoot. I mean yes he is. It's Bill that's home."

"Bill is in Egypt."

"Seriously?!" Sirius' eyes widen at Harry's frustration at coming up with a lie. Harry hit his pillow and then looked at Sirius again.

"Of course he is. He works there after all."

"Harry stop with the lies and tell me the truth."

"Erm, it's, er, it's kinda a brother thing." Harry confessed motioning to Jase.

"Jase can you please tell me why Harry doesn't want to go back." Jase once again put the book down, feeling uncomfortable at having to choose between keeping a secret from Sirius and telling the truth.

"Um, well it's kinda, Harry." Jase moaned at his younger brother wanting him to give him permission. Harry gave Jase the death stare, which meant no way are you telling him. Jase sighed and frown realizing Sirius had been watching them.

"Ok, let's try a different approach. Someone tell me the truth now, or both of you are going to be helping Remus do his work tonight." Sirius said watching the boys give each other looks, obliviously trying to convince the other- until.

"I'm sorry Harry, I can't lie to Sirius! Ginny -"

"Don't finish it." Harry warned leaping out if his bed so fast that Jase stop in surprise.

"Jase finish please." Sirius said nicely grabbing one of Harry's arm.

"Ginny -"

"Jase!"

"Jase don't mind Harry."

"Ginny ki-"

"Jase do not finish the sentence or-"

"Harry stop, Jase continue."

"Forgive me Harry. Ginnykissedharryonthelips!" Jase responded so fast that both Harry and Sirius tilted their heads at him.

"What?" Sirius asked confused, and letting go of Harry's arm. Harry seemed to realize what happen and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes that's what happen." Harry said quickly making Sirius turn to him.

"You understood what Jase said?"

"Yes. Didn't you Sirius?"

"No. And I need to be able to understand it or it doesn't count."

"Harry just tell Sirius. He's not going to kill you."

"I know, but, but I could just tell you!"

"So let me tell him than."

"I - I - fine." Sirius gave a defeated Harry a pat before turning towards Jase.

"Ginny kissed Harry on the lips."

"What?!"

Jase turned over on his side and saw Harry looking out the window. It was night now, and Jase could tell Harry had let to go to sleep, his eyes red and glossy. Jase slowly got up and walked over to Harry.

"Ok?" Jase asked making Harry look up at him.

"No. I, I feel terrible." Harry responded making room for Jase to sit on his bed.

"Well I'm awake now if you want to talk."

"Ron is and always was like a brother to me. Ginny is Ron's sister and, everything just feels so messed up now."

"Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?"

"No. Ever since Ginny, k - you know, I've felt weird."

"Weird like you kissed your best friend's sister? Well the other way around in your case. Sorry sleep deprived."

"I think I'm the one sleep deprived Jase. No weird like I feel sick. I'm not, but I feel it. On the other hand I feel like, like if you were to get slap in the face."

"Sounds like you like Ginny back."

"NO!" Harry screamed and Jase knowing Sirius was probably downstairs acted quickly.

"Harry calm down. Ok?"

"Yeah. I think. I- I just feel - lost?"

"Here come with me." Jase responded getting up and putting his robe over his pjs. Harry copying him.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Come on." Jase whispered as the two of them tip toed down the stairs and then once on the main floor walking to the door and slowly opening it. Harry hesitated a bit before following Jase out of the house. Jase led the way to a clear patch of land where there was just one tree and a lake.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked sitting down on the grass next to Jase who laid on his back.

"See the stars?"

"Yeah. I'm not in the mood for a astrometry lesson though."

"I wouldn't dare give you one. No see the reason you are here is to relax. Look at the stars."

"I am."

"Right. Think about what happen today and close your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Just do it." Harry gave his brother a look before doing what he was told. As soon as he closed his eyes he felt as if he was reliving the memory. Him laughing, Ginny running, stoping with a look on her face, running again with grace - Harry yanked his eyes open as fast as he could his heart pounding. He looked around and saw Jase lying next to him. Slowly his heart beat went back to normal and he got up looking at the stars. Maybe the day's event made him mental but he was feeling more relaxed. Harry shot Jase another look who seemed to be sleeping. Harry looked at the stars again and climbed the nearby tree resting his head on a branch.

Five minutes went by and Jase finally got up, and had a mini heart attack at not seeing Harry next to him. Than he saw him sitting in the tree and he felt a smile appear on his face as he walked over.

"Feeling better?"

"Calmer, but still sick."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why she kissed you?"

"Because she fancies me?"

"Well yeah, but you said she was shy."

"I thought she was." Harry felt more sick at remembering the attack, as he now called it.

"So she did it because she wanted to. Not because she was put up to it?"

"I don't know!"

"Ok. Calm down. Harry I'm just trying to understand why she did it."

"So am I. Except I feel sick at the thought. Sick that she attacked me!"

"Are you sure you feel sick and not, like you like it?" Harry study Jase a moment before hitting him on the head.

"I don't love, like, any of those feelings, with Ginny. She is Ron's sister and that's that." Harry responded feeling hot and queasy. Jase put his hand on Harry's wrist.

"Go to sleep Harry." Jase whispered seeing Harry start to fall asleep. Harry looked at his brother for a minute before letting sleep overcome him. Jase smiled and carry his younger brother all the way back home, as Harry slept.

"Morning Jase." Sirius greeted his adopted son, when he saw come down for breakfast. Jase,despite being tired, smiled at Sirius.

"Morning Sirius. Breakfast ready?" Jase responded sitting down next to where Harry sat.

"Yep. Just waiting for Harry."

"Harry is still sleeping. He couldn't fall asleep last night."

"Ah. Well I guess we can start than." Sirius responded waving his wand and making the food fly to the table, stoping in front of them.

"You never had breakfast without Harry before have you?"

"Only once, when I was stuck at work." Sirius answered picking up a piece of toast. Jase smiled before starting his own breakfast.

"How come you were stuck at work?"

"Training. I had just gotten a job so they were training me."

"I would've quit."

"I did."

"So where do you go than when Remus babysits Harry?"

"Business." Sirius said in a tone that clearly stated that's all Harry knows so that's all your going to know too.

"Oh."

"I, um, I'm debating what to do about today."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Harry was suppose to be at Ron's all day so I could leave. Remus can't watch him today."

"Oh. Let me guess I'm not old enough to watch Harry and you don't want Harry to be in the same house with Ginny after what happen."

"Exactly. Although I could ask Fred and George to come here."

"Would they?"

"In a heartbeat. But I don't know if Harry is going to want to see -"

"No he does, he just doesn't want to see Ginny."

"Ok. I'm going to go ask Molly. Can you stay here and -"

"Yes." Jase answered before Sirius could finish his sentence.

"Right." And with that Sirius left Jase alone in the kitchen. A hour past before a disgruntled Harry came down for breakfast.

"Where's Sirius?"

"Went to make a call." Jase responded absentmindedly getting up and handing Harry his breakfast.

"Thanks. Who is he calling?"

"Don't know. How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Right." Jase said going back to his breakfast aware of the fact Harry was avoiding last nights event.

"Well I mean there was this one thing that I couldn't tell if it was a nightmare or -"

"It was real. Everything that happen was real."

"Really?!"

"Really. That's why you slept in late."

"Oh." Harry responded poking his food. Jase rolled his eyes at his brother, a pop sounded and Sirius, Fred, and George were now in front of Jase and Harry. Jase elbowed Harry causing him to look up from his food.

"Morning Sirius. Hey Fred, George."

"Morning Harry."

"Hey mate." The twins responded together sitting down across from Harry and next to Sirius.

"You look awful Harry." Fred teased as Harry went back to his food.

"I had a late night."

"Ron had a late night also." George responded bending over the table so only Harry, Fred, and Jase could hear him.

"What about you two?"

"What about us? We have no clue what happen yesterday."

"How don't you know what happen?" Jase asked taken aback as Sirius got up and made for the stairs, causing Harry to wave at him.

"We were in our room minding our own business."

"Yeah but didn't Ron say anything?"

"No."

"Tried to get it out of him, but he said he would never say."

"So we assumed he was talking about Harry."

"Well he was talking about me."

"Not just you Harry."

"Back off Jase." Harry growled not wanting to have to relive the memory.

"Anyway what do you want to do?" Fred asking not really caring what had happen. Harry gave Jase a look who just shrugged.

"Don't know. Sirius is going to be out all day."

"I can't do anything." Jase muttered under his breath, making Harry roll his eyes and then explain to Fred and George.

"Jase is like Hermione. Work first, fun last."

"Well in that case how about some quidditch?" Fred suggested getting up followed by George and Harry.

"Yeah! We need practice."

"Well you don't. But maybe if we become better than wood he'll leave us alone."

"Your asking for too much Fred."

"Look Wood is a great captain and keeper, but he is a little -"

"Obsessed?"

"Hard to deal with?"

"More annoying than a fly that won't leave you alone?" The three of them exchange a look before breaking into laughter and running up the stairs and out the door. Jase sat in the kitchen alone for a minute before getting up. He slowly walked into Sirius' study and sat down at his desk. He knew he shouldn't be looking through Sirius' stuff, but he didn't really want to go up to his room and watch his brother fly.

"What's this?" Jase muttered unfolding some parchment. He stared at it. There was a baby picture of Harry on it, and instead of Sirius was 'Padfoot."

"He doesn't have to know." Jase muttered to himself before reading the letter.

Padfoot,

Harry had an awesome time the other day. I think it was worth it, but don't mention it to Lily next time you see her. She is still not happy about it. Anyway I don't know if I should tell you this or not, but Lily managed to get in contact with Lila. She lives in the states now - she is fearful about Voldemort and she doesn't like you being a member of the order. So she ran away from you. Now the brother part of me has to tell you this - DON'T GO RUNNING AFTER HER! SHE IS NOT WORTH IT. YOU KNOW IT SIRIUS.

I mean what I wrote,

Prongs

Jase stared at the letter wishing he never open it. It was too much to handle. Sirius having to deal with a broken heart. Reading a letter from Harry's dad, and reading the name Lily. Sure he knew about Lily, but he didn't realize how painful it was until he had found out how Sirius came to take care of Harry.

"No wonder Sirius doesn't want Harry alone. He doesn't want to lose him." Jase said his thought out loud, putting the letter back and slowly leaving the room.

"So Harry what's up with you and Ron?" George finally asked despite his brother's disapproving look.

"Nothing. He, er feels the same way I do. Except he probably feels angry, why I, I - I feel sick."

"What happen? Now I need to know."

"Ginny is what happen." Harry responded diving toward the ground to land. He felt to sick to fly. Fred and George land on either side of him.

"What did she do?"

"She ran into the room."

"Ok?"

"Stopped at seeing me."

"So like she normally is around you."

"Started running at me, and before I could move she -" Harry stop feeling dizzy. He sat on the ground, took a breath, look at the twins concern faces and continued.

"She kissed me. On the lips."

"What?!" Fred screamed as George sat down next to Harry and patted his shoulder.

"I - I kinda froze. I mean I know she fancies me, but I didn't -"

"Expect for her to kiss you?" George asked as Fred sat down facing his brother and Harry.

"Yeah. I mean she's your sister! That's all I think of her as, and well than there's the fact she's twelve and I'm -"

"Thirteen. Yeah I see how that's - yeah. So uh what did Ron do?" Fred asked awkwardly.

"Stood there frozen for like five minutes, before pulling Ginny off me."

"Blimey Harry." Harry just looked at his shoes at this remark.

"Is that why you didn't want to sleepover last night? Cause Ginny -"

"Attacked me? Yeah." Harry looked at the twins. Fred was a little pale otherwise fine, while George just frowned at him.

"That explains why Ron was so mad."

"And Ginny locked herself in her room. Laughing as if she were mental."

"Are you ok Harry?"

"Yeah I, I, it just makes me feel sick. Thinking about what happen. You know?"

"No, but I can imagine."

"Harry you know we're not mad at you. We're mad at Ginny."

"Your not?"

"Why would we be mad? You were attacked by our mental sister. We know you didn't enjoy being attacked the least bit."

"I would rather have another go with Voldemort. Sorry." Harry added seeing both Fred and George flinch at the name.

"Don't. Anyway don't you already like have a crush on Cho?"

"Yeah. She doesn't know mind you, so don't tell her!"

"We would never! We know where to draw the line."

"Now if it was Ron it would be a little different."

"But even than we wouldn't tell Ron's crush. Well I wouldn't. Would you Fred?"

"Big time. Nah I have way better things to do than even notice if Ron does have a crush on a girl." Harry grinned at Fred's response.

"Do you think Ron understands why I -"

"Yeah he'll understand. We understand. Are you sure you feel ok Harry? You look sick."

"I feel sick. But that's because I can't get my mind off the attack."

"Wanna go back in?" George asked standing up. Harry looked at Fred as they both lied down on their backs.

"Or we can do that."


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend came and for once Harry had decided to read one of his school books. Well that and Sirius was making sure he read, by having Harry stay with him in his study.  
"Why do I have to stay here and read? Why can't I read in my room?" Harry asked growing impatient with Sirius starring at him. Sirius sat back in his chair.  
"Because I know you won't read up there."  
"I read up there."  
"Really? Remind me what you read?"  
"Quidditch through the ages." Harry muttered under his breath focusing back on his book again. Sirius smiled at him as he open a drawer and pulled out some folded parchment. He looked at it for about five minutes before taking out the picture he kept in there and looked at it and then at Harry.  
"Did I ever tell you about the time Lily got mad at me?"  
"Which time?"  
"Very funny." Harry grinned at Sirius, his expression now identical to the one in the picture.  
"Anyway I've got to read. Remember?" Harry asked shrugging his shoulders and focusing on his school book again. Sirius knew at once what Harry was trying to do and grin at the weak attempt.  
"Nice try Harry." Sirius said making Harry look up at him acknowledging defeat. Sirius smiled at Harry who just hid behind the book.

"Sirius?" Jase asked warily. Sirius looked at him as he prepared dinner.  
"Yes?"  
"Um, well um - what happen?"  
"To what?"  
"With Lila." Sirius froze at Jase's response.  
"Lila is a thing of the past."  
"So you didn't -"  
"No. I listened to James and it was good I did."  
"Why?"  
"Because." Jase nodded realizing the tone Sirius had use was the same as when he had said "business".  
"Does Harry know?"  
"Only what I told you. Except Harry wasn't as interested in my ex than you are." Jase blushed realizing how it must seem kinda of stalkerish to be asking questions about a woman he never knew existed.  
"Harry gave up on girls."  
"He isn't fancying Cho anymore?"  
"Cho?" Jase asked unaware of the fact Harry had a crush on a girl.  
"Yes. Harry fancies her, like how Ginny fancies him."  
"Ginny doesn't fancy Harry. Ginny wants to marry Harry. Harry seems appalled at just hearing her name nowadays."  
"Makes sense to me. I know if Lily were to run up and kiss James out of nowhere, and on the lips James would - well there's always the exception isn't there?"  
"James wouldn't mind?"  
"Are you kidding me James would kiss her back as fast as lighting."  
"Ok that's um - I don't know what to say."  
"Yeah. I'm surprise Harry is sleeping over tonight."  
"Well I think he told the twins."  
"He did. He told me."  
"Oh. So that probably helped him to realize it wasn't his fault."  
"I suppose. You can't be sure though."  
"I guess? Um so what exactly is happening with Hogwarts?"  
"Oh I never told you did I? Your still going to get sorted but your not going to be consider a first year. You are either going to be in Harry's year or one above him. With Fred and George now I think about it."  
"So I should just keep reading the fourth year material until they make up their mind?"  
"Pretty much. Man I miss Harry."  
"He's had sleepovers before. You have left him before." Jase pointed out raising a can of butterbeer which Sirius eyed, debating if Jase should be drinking it, but reminded himself Remus is suppose to be the strict one. Not him.  
"Yes but -"  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Even if I wanted to and it was something, I can't tell you."  
"Because you didn't tell Harry?"  
"No because its about Harry."  
"Right." Sirius glared at Jase, no one accused him of things - maybe Harry and Remus but they always had a reason, a motive, behind it.  
"Mind you it will do you well to drop the attitude."  
"Sorry."  
"In case you don't realize it. I give you more space than Harry."  
"That's cause I'm older."  
"And I don't have to worry about you."  
"What does that mean?"  
"You don't have Voldemort wanting to kill you. Harry does."  
"Voldemort is gone."  
"Voldemort is out there Jase! He just doesn't have his body back. Yet." Sirius let the last word slip out of his mouth, almost as if he knew Voldemort was planning on coming back but didn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it. Jase frowned at him, before looking at the table feeling bad for causing Sirius to be angry.

"Ron?" The four boys stop laughing at hearing the all to familiar voice of Ginny. Harry gave a please help me look to his best friend and the twins who nodded back at him.  
"Hang on a moment Ginny." Ron screamed through the other side of the closed door. He watched Harry pull out his invisibility cloak as the twins stood in front of him before opening the door.  
"What is it?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow at his little sister. Ginny looked at her brothers her head tilted a little to the side.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Nothing. What do you want?"  
"I overheard -"  
"So spied." Fred corrected, making Ginny blush.  
"Whatever. I overheard mum tell Sirius that Harry is here and with you."  
"Ok?"  
"Well where is he?!" Ron exchanged a look with his brothers before looking back at Ginny.  
"About that -" Ron responded slamming the door in Ginny's face, as Fred locked it. Ron turn around and saw Harry putting the cloak away.  
"Sorry about -"  
"Ginny? Don't be. Unless you told her to attack me."  
"Trust me mate I would never do that."  
"I know. Can she hear us?"  
"Probably."  
"Right." Harry said sitting on the floor. The twins looked at him with a sparkle to their eye making Harry grin.  
"What prank did you pull?"  
"Who did you pull it on?"  
"Ginny."  
"And all we did was make her a snack."  
"This should be good."  
"Which just happen to be charmed."  
"Don't tell me you asked Sirius for the charm he used on Remus?"  
"Yep. He seemed happy to give it."  
"You really shouldn't have done it."  
"You liked being attack?"  
"No! But couldn't you just do a hex or something?"  
"No because a hex isn't a prank."  
"Don't worry Harry." George said sitting on Ron's bed. Harry looked over at Ron who just shrugged his shoulders, reaching for a chocolate frog. Realizing George was looking at him, Harry nodded before reaching for a frog too.

Jase sat at his desk concentrating on his work when he heard a knock at the door. Sirius will answer, Jase thought unaware of the fact he was home alone. Another more louder knock came, and Jase looked up from his work wondering why Sirius hadn't answer the door.  
"Sirius?" Jase called out his name to find out he was home alone. He, Jase Black, was home alone. Jase jumped up from his desk realizing what was happening. Jase ran down the stairs and open the door to see a crying girl with bushy brown hair. Jase raised an eyebrow at the unknown girl.  
"Hello?" Jase welcomed the girl uncertantely. The girl looked up at not being addressed by her name and froze a minute seeing Jase.  
"h- Hi." the girl responded through tears.  
"Um, I'm Jase. Can I help you?"  
"I'm Hermione. Is Harry or Sirius here?"  
"No. Is everything ok?"  
"No. Can I come in?" Hermione asked making Jase tilt his head before he invited her in. The two teens walked down to the kitchens where Hermione sat down looking at the palm of her hands.  
"Do you want to talk?" Jase asked in the same tone he had used with Harry.  
"I, I don't know where to go. Normally I would go to Ron's but we had a row."  
"Ok?"  
"I did something, it was a accident, and now I am stuck."  
"Don't tell me it involves Harry."  
"What?"  
"Uh, nevermind."  
"I, I used magic outside of school!"  
"Um?"  
"I was seen!" Jase widened his eyes at the problem. Hermione put her head on the table and Jase leaning over put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey."  
"What?" Hermione sobbed looking at him through tears.  
"It's going to be ok. I promise you." Jase said every word with his heart, feeling just a little bit hot as he comfort Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry?" A voice asked from no where making Harry wake up to see darkness.

"Ron?"

"W-what?" A sleepy Ron asked through a yawn near him.

"Fred?"

"No George."

"Where's Fred?"

"Sleeping. Why are you two awake?"

"Harry called my name."

"Yeah, cause I thought you were calling my name."

"Someone called your name?" A sleepy voice asked and Harry knew it had to be Fred.

"Yes. Why is it dark in here? Lumos." Harry cast the spell wanting to see what was going on. He heard the others do the same until they could all see each other.

"Ok now that we can see. Who called your name?"

"I don't know. I was sleeping."

"I was sleeping also mate. Well up till you called my name."

"Same with us, so my guess is either Mum, Sirius, or -"

"GINNY!" Harry screamed jumping out of his bed at noticing Ginny lying at the foot of his bed. How long had she been there, Harry thought as he sat on Ron's school trunk.

"Ginny what are you doing?!" Fred screamed getting up and pointing his wand at her.

"Nothing! I just wanted to see Harry!"

"In the middle of the night. When we are sleeping, or trying to?" Ginny just blushed at this.

"How did you get in here?" Ron asked a mixture of shock and anger written on his face.

"I told mum and she didn't like the idea of the spell so she put it down."

"So she allowed you to scare Harry and the rest of us to death?"

"No! She didn't know why it was up."

"But surely she knows about you attacking Harry?"

"No! I'm not stupid Ron."

"Yeah just mental. Where are you going Harry?" Ron asked getting up and following Harry out of the bedroom.

"Home."

"What? Why?"

"Because of Ginny."

"I am mad at her too but I can't, what am I suppose to do?"

"Nothing I guess. Ron you are and will always be my best mate, but I - Ginny - she was lying on the foot of my bed!"

"I know. I saw her."

"How are you calm about this?"

"I'm not! I want you to stay though."

"Sorry Ron, but -" Harry stopped midway seeing Ginny walk towards him, both twins station at the door. Ron looked at Harry for a moment before turning around.

"What are you doing Ginny?" Ron growled mad at how she had acted with Harry.

"I, I never got to see Harry."

"See me? You were lying on the foot of my bed!"

"I, I know. But when I came in I was hoping you guys would still be awake." Ginny responded looking at the floor.

"Ok, and why did you want to see me in the first place? To attack me again?"

"Can you stop using that word? All of you! Why did you attack Harry, you make me sound like a -"

"You kissed me on the lips! Out of nowhere and I'm a year older than you!"

"So what?!"

"You - what is it you wanted?" Harry said angrily holding out his wand.

"I wanted to tell you that I was in my room and a owl came and landed in front of me. Only it's for you - the letter."

"Than where's the letter?"

"Here." Ginny responded holding out a piece of parchment with a trembling hand. Harry looked at Ron before taking a step towards her. When he was a few inches away from Ginny, Harry grabbed the letter and 'quickly' walked back to Ron just in case Ginny were to try something.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked looking over Harry's shoulder at the letter.

"Jase."

"Jase? What does he want?"

"He wants - No!"

"What?!"

"Hermione!"

"What about her?!" Harry scanned the letter again before responding.

"Someone saw her use magic outside of school!"

"What?!" Ron replied grabbing the letter from Harry and pacing back and forth as he read it. Harry looked at the twins who seemed to be concern, except for Fred who looked pale and sad. Harry shook his head convince that Ginny had made him mental.

"What exactly happen?" George asked, as Fred bowed his head looking at his feet.

"Don't know. Jase says she just showed up. I guess looking for me or Sirius."

"Isn't Sirius home?"

"Not according to Jase. He isn't home a lot nowadays."

"Doesn't that concern you mate?" George asked watching Ron pace.

"I, I really - I don't know."

"Don't worry Harry." Ginny responded soothingly taking a leap forward toward Harry, who took a giant leap back.

"I'm not- stay out of this will you?!"

"I'm the one who gave you the letter!"

"My letter. Yeah. You are also the one who snuck into our room - while we were sleeping!" Harry screamed feeling hot and sick all over again. This time however he barley noticed with the amount of anger he had for Ginny.

"I didn't mean too!"

"You didn't mean to walk into our room, lye on the foot of my bed, and than wake me up by saying my name?!"

"Well-"

"Have you gone mental?!" Harry screamed making Ginny go silent and Ron to stop pacing.

"Ginny leave." Ron said with little to no emotion. Ginny looked at her brother before turning around and walking back to her room. A silence fell between the four, before Harry walked past Ron muttering,

"Night."

"Let's see, we have a upset Hermione, a Jase that's acting weird, and a Harry that locked himself in his room. Do I want to know what happen?" Sirius asked Remus who looked highly uncomfortable.

"That, well that depends."

"On?"

"What you want to know."

"I want to know what happen."

"Ok with who? Harry, Jase, or Hermione."

"Which one is less likely to make me lose my temper?"

"Hermione it is. She was seen using magic outside of school."

"What? How?"

"She won't tell me. Probably because she doesn't really know me."

"Ok I'll deal with her later. What about Jase?"

"He has a crush on Hermione."

"You can deal with that later."

"I thought you would want me to deal with Harry."

"That has let to be seen. What's Harry's problem?" Sirius asked a mad gleam in his eye that suggested he already knew. Remus sighed wondering if he made the wrong decision to contact Sirius when he was - well where he was Remus had let to figure out.

"Harry heard his name being called in the middle of the night. He thought it was Ron at first. After him, Ron, Fred, and George were able to see they - well Harry saw Ginny lying on the foot of his bed."

"What?!"

"She says she was hoping to they would still be awake. She wanted to give Harry the letter from Jase."

"That she got? Yeah I believe that one!" Sirius responded coldly with a tone of sarcasm. Remus looked at his hands knowing Sirius was on the edge of losing it.

"I can talk to Harry if you want-" Remus began after a while of silence. Sirius turned around and looked him dead in the eye.

"No. I'm talking to Harry." Sirius responded shakily taking a breath and sitting back down. Remus nodded his head before getting up to go find Jase.

"Why are you so happy?" A grumpy Harry greeted Jase when he walked into their bedroom, smiling.

"When did you get here? I thought you were -"

"Sirius came and brought me home." Harry lied getting up and closing the bedroom door.

"Oh."

"So why are you happy?"

"Hermione."

"What? I - I don't understand."

"I'm in - I'm in love with her." Jase responded calmly as fire appeared in Harry's eyes.

"What?! What do you mean your in love?!"

"I mean I'm in love. Listen I don't know how to explain it, but at least I can tell you." Harry tilted his head not knowing Sirius had told Jase about Cho.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Cho. Sirius told me you fancy her."

"I'm gonna kill -"

"Me?" Harry and Jase turned at hearing Sirius' voice. Jase grinned at seeing Sirius leaning against the doorframe, as if waiting for a response. Harry blushed and looking at the floor responded to him.

"No."

"Good. So Jase your in love?"

"You heard all that?"

"No, Remus told me."

"Right. Did he, uh tell you -"

"Yes. I want to talk to Harry however."

"Did he get in trouble?"

"What?"

"Harry said you brought him back from Ron's, and if you want to talk to him. Then he had to do something." Sirius gave Harry a questioning look and watch Harry lye down on his bed.

"I never picked Harry up. Harry came home on his own - right Harry?"

"Right." Harry moaned turning onto his stomache.

"Ok? What happen than?"

"indeed I would like to know too." Sirius added sitting down on Harry's bed making Harry look at him.

"Remus didn't tell you?"

"He told me, but I kinda need you to tell me."

"I can't."

"You can't, or you don't want to tell me?"

"Both?" Harry responded helplessly. Jase sat down on his own bed frowning at his younger brother.

"Harry you know I'm not ever going to force you to do something. But there are certain things you need to tell me. This, unfortunately, is one of those things."

"If I tell you, can you tell me w,where you -"

"Where I go when I'm not here? Yes." Harry let out a sigh before telling what had happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry shook his head in denial, he was convince he had gone mental. It had only been a week since Jase told him he loved Hermione, and now he was trying to make him believe something so impossible that there was no way it could be true.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because it's, she doesn't even know me."

"Well she is downstairs with Hermione." Harry frowned remembering how upset Hermione had been when he had finally saw her. Sirius was at the ministry right now though fixing the whole mess, and apperantely Cho was downstairs with Hermione. Harry stared at Jase who glared back at him.

"I don't believe you. Like how I don't think you are in love with Hermione."

"I am in love with her!"

"Than why don't you tell her?"

"Because she is worrying about her using magic outside of school right now."

"Well, still how can you-"

"This isn't about me! Trust me Harry, Cho is in the kitchen."

"I don't believe you."

"Go check for yourself than." Jase responded annoyed as Harry raised an eyebrow and got up to go downstairs. Jase waited a minute before following him. Once Harry was on top of the stairs that lead in the kitchens he stop and looked. A smile appeared on his face at seeing Hermione and than his heart started to pound as he saw Cho talking to Hermione and laughing. Harry both felt hot and a impulse to go to her, talk to her, Harry heard Jase behind him and made to go down the stairs only he tripped looking at Cho, and slid down the stairs landing on his back. Harry closed his eyes and let out a moan as Hermione, Jase, and Cho ran over to him.

"Harry!" Harry open his eyes to see Jase bending over him, since he was still on the stairs and Harry was in front of them. Harry looked up at Jase who wore concern all over his face.

"Are you ok?" Jase asked as Hermione reached out a hand for Harry.

"Y-Yeah." Harry answered taking Hermione's hand and getting on his feet.

"Are you sure your ok?" Cho asked making Harry turn towards her.

"Yeah. I mean I broke my arm doing quidditch last year so this, it's nothing." Harry responded blushing at the fact Cho was concern for him. Cho gave him a small smile as the four of them walked to the table, Harry gladly sitting down next to Jase. Hermione and Cho sat across from him and Jase, so Hermione was facing a dazed Jase.

"Are you sure your ok though? Because Sirius warned me that he doesn't want you hurt." Cho said making Harry grimace. Of course Sirius said that, Sirius was the one who invited you, Harry thought exchanging a look with Jase before responding.

"Yeah I'm fine. So, uh Sirius invited you here?"

"Kinda, he said he needed a babysitter for, uh well you." Cho responded obliviously uncomfortable of having to admit she was babysitting a thirteen year old.

"Oh. Um, so uh, what do you guys want to do?" Harry replied trying to be nonchalant as Cho frowned.

"Sirius gave me orders to make sure you do your homework." is it possible for a person to be so cruel, Harry wonder as he felt himself go red.

"I, ok than."

"Harry is Jase ok?" Hermione finally asked making Jase come out of his thoughts.

"Yeah he justs-"

"A word Harry? Alone?" Jase interrupted him pushing Harry out of his chair and make up to their bedroom where he closed the door.

"What's up?"

"What was that about?!"

"I was trying to help you. If Hermione doesn't like you back you two have the rest of the summer to get over the whole thing." Harry replied carefully lying down on his bed.

"Oh, we'll don't. Are you sure your ok?" Jase asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

"No. I just don't need Sirius finding out."

"Harry you can be hurt really bad."

"You sound like Hermione." Jase rolled his eyes, as Harry tried to force a smile on his face.

"Seriously Harry." Jase responded concern as Harry closed his eyes, discomfort written across his face.

"Don't worry Cho, Sirius will understand." Jase said reassuringly to Cho who was pacing back and forth at not being able to do her job. Jase took a chance and looked at Hermione who smiled.

"Sirius is going to want to know why." Cho said her voice higher than before. Jase shrugged his shoulders that was the least of Sirius' problems.

"I'll tell him. After all I am Harry's big brother."

"And I'm the babysitter it's my job to make sure everyone is safe and - Sirius!" Cho screamed shocked at seeing Sirius step out of the fireplace.

"Thanks again for babysitting Cho, I don't know why but the person who was suppose to decided all of a sudden not to."

"Sure." Jase responded knowing Sirius had planned this. Sirius shot him a look as Cho stood even taller and responded to Sirius.

"No problem at all Sirius."

"So I take it Harry's doing his work than?"

"Well about that -"

"He finished a couple of minutes ago, so Cho said he could have some fun."

"Oh. Ok than, well see you Cho." Sirius responded as Cho taking that as her sign to leave step into the fireplace and left. Sirius waited five minutes before turning to Jase.

"Now be honest. Did Harry even look at his work?"

"No."

"Ok. Why dare I ask?"

"I don't know. Wait because he didn't believe me when I told him Cho was in the kitchen."

"That was pretty mean of me. Wasn't it?"

"Yes, and Harry isn't happy you did it." Hermione responded as Sirius sat down.

"At first he was happy. Thinking you just invited her to hang out." Jase added as Sirius frowned.

"Only she wasn't. Ok I get it - I know I shouldn't have, but I thought Harry needed some fun." Sirius said as Hermione folded her arms.

"But you know Harry fancies her." Hermione stated matter-of-factely, giving Jase the perfect opportunity to slip out and go back up to his room. Jase walked in his room and frowned seeing Harry still lying there with his eyes closed, only now there were traces of tears upon his cheeks.

"Sirius is home." Jase said quietly not sure if Harry was awake or not. Harry opened his eyes a little before responding.

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"No. Hermione is giving him a lecture for having Cho babysit you."

"Good."

"Harry please tell him, you look and sound terrible."

"No. I will be fine in a couple of hours, so why worry him."

"It's already been like two hours since you got hurt."

"It has?"

"Yes, and what are you planning on doing about dinner? If you don't go down Sirius is going to come up."

"Help me down and don't say anything." Harry responded getting up and then stopping, wincing in pain. Jase let out a sigh shaking his head before walking over and helping Harry down to the main floor. Jase stop at the stairs knowing how weird it was going to seem for him to help Harry down. Harry already figuring this shook Jase's arm off him and awkwardly walk down the stairs followed by Jase.

"Harry!" Sirius greeted him, relived to have a excuse to not listen to Hermione anymore. Jase gave Harry a 'now what' look,knowing Harry couldn't speak without his pain being noted. Harry gave Jase a look back before just waving his hand in reply.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Sirius asked a little taken aback when Harry didn't say hi back.

"Whatever Harry and Jase want." Hermione replied giving Jase a look, as Harry slumped into his seat.

"Right. Harry, Jase what do you want for dinner?"

"We don't care." Jase responded making Sirius turn to him.

"How come your speaking for Harry?"

"He's mad at you for the whole Cho thing."

"Ah, the silent treatment. I thought Harry would be planning some way to get even with me, not doing something so simple as the silent treatment."

"Maybe he's doing both." Jase responded knowing he had to cover up for Harry, who was trying to pull the chair across from him in more so he put his feet up.

"Ok that sounds more like Harry. Are you ok Harry?" Sirius asked seeing Harry try to move the chair. Harry looked up at him and did nothing. Jase looked at him uncertantity figuring he would just nod his head.

"Harry?" Sirius asked Harry again who seem to be starring at something off in the distance. Jase followed his gaze until he saw what Harry was looking at.

"Jase?"

"Uh, Sirius you have a visitor." Jase responded causing Sirius to look around to see Snape.

"I'm telling you to tell Sirius, Harry!" Hermione yelled as Jase helped him back into his bed. The three of them had took Snape's appearance to leave.

"Hermione I can't." Harry responded as Jase sat on his bed, Hermione sitting next to Harry.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I'm not being stubborn. I don't need or want Sirius to worry."

"Stubborn. Harry."

"Annoying. Hermione." Harry responded closing his eyes again.

"Hermione has a point Harry."

"Thank you Jase!"

"Jase is only saying that to -"

"Harry."

"It's ok Jase."

"It is?"

"I already know, but I still want Harry to say it."

"Huh?"

"Right. Jase is in love with you." Harry responded as Jase blushed. Hermione laughed after a couple of minutes making Harry smile.

"I, if you don't -" Jase began than stop meeting Hermione's eyes.

"Jase I like you too, but shouldn't we be a couple before you say you love me?"

"You have a point. Wait so does that mean you want to be my- girlfriend?" Hermione who was now blushing nodded her head making Harry stop smiling.

"It's going to be weird for me. Having my older brother date my best friend."

"It's going to be weird for everyone at first." Hermione replied back thoughtfully. Jase smiled at Hermione, his girlfriend, before lying down on his bed. Fifteen minutes pass and Sirius came up to tell the three the coast was Snape free.

"Oh, ok." Jase responded not wanting to help Harry down.

"One more thing. What's really going on with Harry?" Sirius asked taking a seat at Harry's desk.

"Um, he, he kinda hurt himself."

"What? How, when?"

"He fell down the kitchen stairs, when he first saw Cho was down there."

"And you didn't bother to tell me this, why?!"

"Harry didn't want you to know. He doesn't want or need you to worry. His words not mine." Jase replied as Harry slept.

"And he's been like this since?"

"Yes. He's in a great deal of pain, you can hear it in his voice. That's why he wasn't talking to you."

"Why can't he ever just tell me these things? Harry wake up." Sirius added the last part once he was next to Harry who open his eyes at once.

"Morning." Sirius teased knowing he had scared him. Harry relaxed at the joke and smiled.

"Did Snape leave yet?"

"Yep. He was here because of Bella."

"What about her?"

"She wants to see you. She is also going to be going to Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons this year, so she wants you to show her around."

"And Snape is cool with it?"

"No, but he is letting you do it because Bella threaten to walk out on him if he didn't."

"Brilliant."

"Come on cheer up. Maybe if Cho sees you with Bella, she'll ask you out."

"Yeah I have a new plan, called avoid her because of you."

"Figures. And since your James' son I know I'm in trouble if your planning on getting revenge."

"Big time."

"But before all of that happens. How's your back?"

"Huh?"

"You fell down the stairs didn't you?"

"Jase!" Harry screamed at his brother although Hermione's frown suggested she encouraged it.

"Sorry Harry, but Sirius deserves to know."

"Fine. Jase is dating Hermione!"

"What?"

"Harry!"

"Sorry Jase, but Sirius deserves to know."

"Ok Jase we're going to talk later. Harry I need to know if your ok."

"I mean it hurts, but that's why people don't fall down stairs."

"Right. Can you walk?"

"I can do anything." Harry lied not meeting Sirius' eyes all the way.

"Really? That's great, let's go play some quidditch." Sirius responded happily getting up and waiting for a depressed Harry at the door. Harry looked at Jase, and then back at Sirius.

"I can't." Sirius walked back over to him trying not to smile.

"Because your in pain. Am I right?"

"Yeah." Harry moaned his eyes flickering to the window hopelessly. Sirius bent over him and messed up his hair.

"So bed rest and I'll bring dinner up. Ok?" Harry frowned at being told he couldn't do anything, but nodded his head all the same. Sirius seemed to know what he was thinking though because he added, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I know it stinks. I know you want to be able to fly. I know you don't want to be coped up here all day. But maybe if your better in, let's say a week, we'll go on a vacation." Harry perked up a little at this.

"Where?" Harry asked trying to remember the places Sirius had taken him. France, came to him without a second thought, but the rest he couldn't remember, mostly because he had, been young when they had gone on them.

"I don't know. How about you think about it while you stuck up here resting?" Sirius responded making Harry looking forward to doing something while he rest.

"Ok." Harry responded to a smiling Sirius, who got up and went to leave.

"I'll be back with dinner. Jase, Hermione do you want to stay with Harry?"

"Yes." Jase answered as Sirius nodded his head before disappearing.

"See, what was so hard about that?!"

"I can't leave my room!" Harry protested as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Harry? That's your reason? He's going to take you on vacation when your better!" Hermione replied her eyes widening for emphasis on the fact he got to go somewhere.

"Yeah, but-"

"How about we change topics?" Jase asked starting to realize he is going to have to take either Hermione or Harry's side sometimes. Harry and Hermione exchanged a look before nodding.

"So where do you want to go? Any ideas?"

"Not France. I've seen too much of France."

"Me too. I went early in the summer with mum and dad. Than the incindent happen and -"

"Now your here. " Jase added making Hermione smile.

"I can't remember the other places I've gone too. Probably because I was young when it happened."

"Sirius probably remembers. Or has a picture somewhere."

"He does, I have them in my desk. I may or may not have taken them without him knowing." Harry added as Hermione got up and took the pictures out of his desk, bringing them back to Harry. Jase who wanted to see more pictures of his little brother moved the desk chair toward Harry's bed, so he was sitting next to Harry, while Hermione sat at his feet.

"Harry your so little in these pictures." Hermione said looking at the top one before handing the pile to Harry.

"I told you I was young. Ok so let's see. Um Hermione your the smart one, how do we tell where these were taken?"

"Well if your in front of something like a landmark it helps. Otherwise we have to figure it out by what the weather looks like in the pictures." Hermione replied back thoughtfully as Harry put the photos into two groups.

"Ok so this is Egypt since all it is is sand and pyramids." Harry responded as he pick up the first picture, making Jase hide a grin. Harry being three at the time, was on Sirius' shoulders grabbing his hair so Sirius looked like he had cat ears. Harry meanwhile had a wild gleam in his eyes, a chocolate frog half in his mouth.

"So sugar crazed in Egypt?" Hermione asked Harry trying not to laugh. Harry grinned at the picture before responding.

"Why do you sound so shock? I'm still sugar crazed." Jase unable to contain himself anymore started to laugh as the two continued on.

"Ok this one isn't even a vacation photo." Harry told them as he tossed the picture, making Jase grab it.

"Don't you want to look at it?" Jase asked looking down at the abandon photo.

"No. That photo, I don't even know why Sirius kept it."

"Ok, moving on this one is France. Since Bella is in the picture."

"Toss it." Harry order not caring about France at all.

"Ok, Jase here." Hermione replied handing it to Jase who looked confused.

"France again. All France." Harry sounded a little annoyed as he handed five photos to Jase.

"This one is the states. Aw Harry you are so cute in this picture!" Hermione told him making Harry yank it out of her hands. Harry looked at the picture smiling despite his will not too. He was two and asleep in the photo, his little hand holding a miniature American flag as a very young Sirius sat on the grass talking to some girl. Jase seeing Harry tilt his head looked at the photo also, and upon seeing the girl tilted his head too.

"But, didn't Sirius say he - he didn't go after her? Lila?" Harry asked Jase who just frown at him. That was defiantly Lila talking to Sirius.

a/n: I hope everyone is enjoying this and it makes sense. Sorry I haven't posted in a while things were crazy but now there not! :D please review and follow and like and enjoy the story!

Warning: next chapter has some italian dialogue in it. It's kinda like this for the rest of the story, but even if you don't know Italian you can figure out what there saying!


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius walked in with their dinners and Harry and Jase gave him the death stare at once. Sirius put the food on Harry's desk before sitting on Jase's bed.  
"Ok what did I do?"  
"You lied to us!"  
"Um?"  
"This is Lila isn't it? In the picture?" Jase asked hand Sirius the photo. Sirius looked at it with a frown.  
"Ok. I didn't go running after her and I told you both that. So I didn't lie. I was in the states with Harry watching him, and then she spotted me and recognized me. It took me like five minutes to remember who she was, but once I did what was I suppose to do? Say I can't talk to you? It's nice your still alive? I had to talk to her, be somewhat civil." Sirius explained as Harry nodded his head, feeling better that it just happen to be a coinendence.  
"What you mean somewhat civil?" Hermione asked an eyebrow raised.  
"I wasn't happy to hear some of the things she told me."  
"Oh."  
"So why are you guys looking through photos?"  
"We're trying to figure out where you and Harry haven't gone on vacation yet."  
"Ah." Sirius responded walking over to the food and handing Jase and Hermione theirs before placing Harry's on the table stand next to his bed since Harry was looking at another photo.  
"France again." Harry muttered handing Jase the photo who placed it on the pile next to Sirius. Sirius spotting it frowned.  
"Are these places you don't want to go, Harry?"  
"No, just pictures I don't want to see right now." Harry replied back picking up another photo since Hermione was still looking at one. Sirius looked at Jase who muttered under his breath.  
"Look at the bottom one." Sirius raised an eyebrow before doing what Jase had told him. Weren't all these photos vacation ones, Sirius mused as he took the bottom photo out of the pile.  
"Hermione are you done with that photo?"  
"W-what? Oh sorry Harry, your just so adorable in this one." Harry rolled his eyes before taking the photo. He laughed at the photo getting at once why Hermione loved it so much. He was one and sitting in-between James and Sirius, who were reading Quidditch through the ages to him, as he clung on to his toy broomstick. He was smiling in the picture and was wearing what look like a mini version of his quidditch outfit. Jase looked at the photo and laughed too, waiting for Harry to hand it to him.  
"I want to hold on to this one. If that's ok with you Sirius?"  
"Of course. Just wondering which one is that?"  
"You and my dad reading me my favorite book." Harry responded making Sirius smile.

Two days had gone by. Two long, miserable, tortures, painful, days, Harry thought as he continued to look at pictures even though he had already decided where they were going for vacation. Italy, which Hermione loved because she got to teach him and Jase Italian. The news that Hermione could speak italian was somewhat of a shock since Harry knew she wasn't even the slightest bit Italian, but then again Hermione loved to study and read so it kinda made sense to him.  
"Ciao." Hermione greeted Harry who looked at her confused for a moment, then remembering she was speaking Italian.  
"Ciao. What's up?" Harry asked as Hermione laughed at Harry changing lanagaues.  
"It's not funny. Not everyone is smart like you." Harry added handing Hermione a pile of pictures.  
"io motto bene?"  
"Ci."  
"Well at least we know you can say yes."  
"Speaking of which, is there a reason why you haven't taught me how to say no?"  
"Ci."  
"Yeah your not annoying me or anything."  
"Mi dispiace."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Ah. So how come your not with Jase?"  
"Jase isn't here."  
"Where is he than?"  
"At Hogwarts talking to Dumbledore about what year he's going to be in. Harry have you seen this picture?" Hermione asked finally looking at a baby photo of him. Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
"Probably not. Let me guess I look so cute?"  
"Actually you look like when you get one of your famous plans."  
"Let me see." Harry responded grabbing the photo. He looked at it and smiled at once. Ten year old Harry and Remus laughing at Padfoot who just happen to be covered in red and gold.  
"I wonder who did that?" Hermione asked teasingly to a smug Harry.  
"Why do you always think its me?"  
"Because I know you?"  
"Ha ha. You know it could've been Remus."  
"How are you going to manage this year?"  
"With what?"  
"Having him be our dada professor."  
"Don't know, but I'm sure I'll manage."  
"Is he strict?"  
"More or less. He's basically like you and Jase."  
"Ron should love that little surprise."  
"Remus teaching?"  
"No. Me and Jase dating."  
"That makes more sense. Wait a minute -"  
"Do I dare ask what your planning?"  
"If you didn't know Jase was my adopted brother, would you say we could be twins?"  
"Yes, but only if I never saw Jase until once school started. Why?"  
"Ginny is going to be all over me this year, but she doesn't know Jase so Jase can pretend to be -"  
"Not going to work."  
"What? Why?" Harry moaned as Hermione sat on Jase's bed.  
"Because of many reasons the biggest one being, she knows you too well."  
"But you do too, and you said you would think we were twins."  
"Yes I did, but up until this summer I never saw you during the summer. So I wouldn't know if you had siblings, well not even siblings because your a only child and Sirius-"  
"The point?" Harry asked using his elbow to sit up in his bed, and stoping halfway because of the pain. Hermione frowned.  
"You're still not better. The point is you spent last summer at Ron's and Ginny already has come over here."  
"One time at the end of last summer, because Sirius promised Mrs. Weasley he would watch her." Harry responded closing his eyes, as the memory came back to him.  
"Yes, and she knows you don't have any siblings. Like me and Ron. Anyway has it ever occurred to you Harry, that you do like her?" Hermione asked making Harry let out a moan, he refused to open his eyes, because he didn't want to see Hermione.  
"I don't like her or love her. Anyway she is twelve and I'm thirteen."  
"That's a normal age difference for a couple. I'm thirteen and Jase is fourteen, you don't see us complaining do you?"  
"No because I can't stand being in the same room with you two."  
"Harry, why can't you, what - why is it a big deal that I'm dating Jase?" Hermione asked her voice soft and small. Harry finally open his eyes and looked at her.  
"Jase is my brother, you are my best friend. Even more you are like a sister to me. I know the both of you. I - I just don't want you getting hurt."  
"Harry that's very sweet, but I can take care of myself." Hermione replied as Harry closed his eyes again, making Hermione get up and mess his hair. Harry just let out another moan, lying back down making Hermione frown.  
"I can look out for myself Harry." Hermione repeated with more confidence as Harry fell asleep. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and then very quickly placed a light kiss on his fore head.

"So I'm going to be in fourth year. Harry?" Jase announced as he walked in his bedroom. Harry still sleeping, stirred a little at being addressed.  
"W-what?" Harry replied sleepily as he woke up.  
"I'm going to be in fourth year."  
"Oh. Is Sirius here?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"I just want to talk to him. I haven't seen him at all today." Jase raised an eyebrow before going to get Sirius. Sirius followed Jase into the bedroom happy to see Harry awake.  
"Hey. How are you feeling?" Sirius asked sitting down next to Harry's feet. Harry just shrugged his shoulders.  
"Have you master Italian yet?"  
"No. Hermione won't teach me how to say no, by the way."  
"So you have to listen to her? Smart."  
"She should be doing that with Jase."  
"Jase unlike you isn't lazy to not study on his own."  
"So you've study than?"  
"I'm in the same boat as you."  
"Why Italy anyway?" Jase asked not looking forward to the vacation.  
"I - I just chose a place that I haven't been to yet."  
"Right. I'm gonna go find Hermione." Jase responded leaving Harry and Sirius alone.  
"So?"  
"I don't want Hermione dating Jase."  
"I know, neither do I. But I can't tell her what to do - can I?"  
"I don't see them as a - I'm just - I don't want Hermione getting hurt."  
"Neither do I."  
"And I think, well, that that's going to be what winds up happening."  
"You really don't approve, do you?"  
"I want to kill Jase every time I see him look at her."  
"So everyday than?"  
"Basically. Hermione is just, she's book smart not, I can warn her but unless it's in a book she won't listen to me."  
"Like you and your homework?" Sirius asked teasingly making Harry kick him.  
"Not funny. I'm worried. You know Jase, how he can be a - well you know."  
"I do, and I've talked to him."  
"But that doesn't guarantee anything."  
"Why do I feel there is more to this?"  
"I don't think Hermione wants to date Jase."  
"Ah."  
"I mean she seems to wants everyone's approval."  
"Everyone's?"  
"Fine. My approval."  
"But you don't want her too. I get it." Sirius responded leaning back a little.  
"I mean I wouldn't mind, but I know Jase. I just see her being with somebody else."  
"You perhaps?"  
"No! I fancy Cho, even though she probably thinks I'm a little kid."  
"I said sorry."  
"Right. And anyway if you were in a relationship with someone. Would you kiss somebody else?"  
"Don't tell me you kissed her."  
"No she kissed me. But unlike Ginny it, it was ok." Sirius raised an eyebrow at Harry who blushed.  
"I mean she kissed me on the forehead the way a mum would do when her child is sick."  
"I hope that's what you mean."  
"It is!" Harry responded sitting up and then grimacing, making Sirius put a hand on his shoulder.  
"I know. Still in pain?"  
"I don't think being confined to a bed is helping."  
"I know you hate this. But in three days you will be in Italy."  
"Not if I'm not better."  
"I'm still going to take you Harry." Sirius responded with a grin Harry recognized.  
"Don't let Hermione find out."  
"I won't."  
"Jase doesn't want to go to Italy does he?"  
"Nope."  
"Maybe just the two of us should go. Remus could stay here with Jase."  
"And Hermione?"  
"She can come with us. Although she will refuse and wind up staying with Jase."  
"I'll think about it. Get some rest." Sirius replied getting up and leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

"Harry and Sirius don't want you to go to Italy with them?" Hermione asked Jase confused. Jase looked at her with a serious face.

"They want it to just be the two of them. You are welcomed to go with them, but you don't want to. Right?"

"Well I know I know the lanagague, but I kinda do want to go."

"Why?" Jase asked moaning a little.

"Because I always wanted to go there. I never could though because of well money. However now I can, you understand right?"

"Sure I do. It's probably best, I can get a head start in dada."

"Just don't out due me." Hermione responded relived Jase was letting her go. Jase smiled trying to not let the dark side get the best of him. He would not, despite what Harry thought, hurt Hermione. Hermione smiled back before opening the door to Harry and Jase's bedroom.

"Ciao."

"Ciao." Harry greeted her giving Jase the death stare.

"How are you feeling?" Jase asked sitting on his bed, Hermione taking Harry's desk chair.

"Good. What's up with you?"

"Nothing. I'm letting Hermione go -"

"Your letting her?"

"You know what he means Harry." Hermione responded before Jase could, she was rather still surprise by Harry's warning from yesterday.

"Yeah I do. He's controlling you and you are to-"

"I'm not controlling her."

"Yes you are."

"Harry please." Hermione begged scared at the fire showing in Jase's eyes. Harry shot her a look.

"Hermione I'm warning you. Jase isn't -"

"Can you shut up Harry?!" Jase cut him off, now standing up in front of Harry. Harry gave Hermione another look, frowning, before giving up.

"Sorry Jase. I'm still getting you used to dating Hermione."

"Right. I have to go help Sirius." Jase responded coldly leaving the two behind, and not even looking back at Hermione.

"Jase is like you." Hermione finally spoke making Harry raise an eyebrow.

"How?"

"The both of you are extremely nice, but have a little bit of a temper problem."

"Jase is nice no doubt about it. But I'm warning you unlike me he isn't someone you want to cross."

"Harry stop being so paranoid." Hermione responded a little cross that Harry was still warning her about Jase.

"I can't. Someone needs to keep you safe."

"Yeah me."

"More like me and Ron."

"I can't believe you!" Hermione screamed getting up and storming out of the room, slamming the door.

Harry frowned watching Jase take Hermione away from him and Ron. They weren't even at Hogwarts yet, and Jase was already being annoying. Harry exchange a look with Ron, despite Hermione not believing him, he was glad to be back on the Hogwarts Express.

"So how was Italy?"

"Good. Hermione kept teasing me that I finally got a tan."

"More like sunburn. Don't take this personally but I don't like Hermione dating your brother."

"Neither do I. I keep warning her but, well she's Hermione."

"My point mate. We know whats going to happen, she's going to get hurt."

"Or Jase will change her." Harry added disturb at the thought of a rebel Hermione.

"True. Speaking of girls - what do you think about Ginny?"

"I think she's gone mental if she thinks I'm gonna date her."

"Brilliant, because I came up with a plan."

"Let's hear it."

"Either you do date her, but be like the worst boyfriend ever,"

"Or?"

"Or make her think you have a girlfriend. Then she'll have to stop."

"Ok so I need a fake girlfriend."

"Know anyone who would be up to it?"

"Yeah, and it's pretty annoying how I almost sent her to Azkaban in the begging of summer."

"Bella?"

"Yep. Speaking of which we should go find her." Harry added getting up, Ron following him to go find Bella. Harry had been given instructions to find her once she was on the train, and since he didn't want to deal with Snape he was going to prove himself worthy of showing Bella around.

"Harry!" Bella greeted him throwing herself at him. Harry smiled before taken a step back.

"Hey. Why aren't you in a compartment?"

"I can't find one."

"Why don't you share ours? We kinda have a favor to ask you anyway." Harry responded following Ron back to their compartment so he could make sure Bella followed him. Once the three were back, Ron closed the door as Harry turned to Bella.

"You remember Ginny?"

"Yes. I hope to be friends with her this year."

"Right. Well she thinks I'm her boyfriend which I'm not."

"Ok?"

"So I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend, so she'll leave me alone."

"Ok, but I'm only doing this as a thank you for sending my mum to Azkaban."

"Brilliant." Harry responded as the three broke into laughter. A couple of hours passed and still no sign of Hermione, making Harry slump in his seat.

"Why won't she listen to us?"

"Because it's not written in a book?" Ron suggested also worried. Bella looked at the two mopey boys, then screamed as the power went out.

"What's happening?!" Bella asked hugging Harry's arm. Harry however was focused on the door which was now opening.

"Who's there?!"

"Me. Hermione." Hermione answered sitting down next to Ron.

"Where's Jase?"

"He went to find out what's happening. He didn't want me alone so he sent me to come back here."

"He sent you?"

"Not now Harry." Hermione responded coldly as Bella let out another scream, for a dark creature was gliding into their compartment, making a shiver go down Harry's spine. The creature approached Harry, who felt a drowning sensation before losing his sight in the darkness.

"Harry!" Harry opened his eyes painfully to see a concern Jase looking at him, the train moving again.

"Jase. Do you know what happen?"

"A dementor got on the train, even though the ministry didn't order it to." Jase replied not looking away from his brother once.

"Who would send such a creature?" Bella asked somewhere from Harry's right. Harry and Jase exchange a name in the silence before saying it out loud.

"Voldemort."


	8. Chapter 8

Bella grabbed Harry's hand as they walked into the Great Hall, shocking him for a moment until he realize Bella was now his pretend girlfriend.  
"Are you feeling better?" Bella whispered making Harry grin, even when she was concern she was bubbly.  
"Yeah. Snape doesn't seem to happy to see you holding my hand." Harry pointed out making Bella grin.  
"Doesn't matter. Now that school had started he has to treat me like a student, not like his child."  
"Is that how it works?" Harry asked as they sat down. He was curious how he was suppose to treat Remus now that he was a professor. Well first he would have to start calling him professor Lupin, not Remus Harry remembered as Bella shrugged her shoulders.  
"Kinda. I mean he can't ever speak to me, but when he does it's about potions not about if I made any friends."  
"So do you think the same applies with me and Re- professor Lupin?"  
"Probably, but its probably a little bit different since Remus isn't your dad."  
"True. Wait you never got sorted."  
"No I did. During the summer."  
"Oh so what house are you in?"  
"Gryffindor, but the sorting hat really wanted to put me in Ravenclaw."  
"How did Snape handle that?"  
"He didn't. I never told him."  
"Embracing your Slytherin side?"  
"I'm not a Slytherin!"  
"Good."  
"Good." Bella echoed Harry making him roll his eyes as Ron and Hermione came in arguing.  
"What are you two fighting about this time, and where were you?" Harry asked as they sat down Ron on Harry's other side.  
"Hermione had to see Jase off even though he'll be back in five minutes, if not less. As for what we are fighting about what we were talking about on the train."  
"Yes and as much as I think it sweet. Will you two stop I can take care of myself?!"  
"Hermione Jase is my brother. I know him, Ron is right."  
"I can't believe you two!" Hermione screamed causing several Gryffindors to look at them.  
"We'll talk later. The sorting is starting." Harry responded ending the argument. Several students got sorted until finally a chatter broke out upon seeing Jase sit down.  
"He's not eleven."  
"Kind of reminds you of Potter."  
"Potter has a brother?"  
"No Potter's a only child." Harry felt himself blushing at being the centre of attention again. He looked at Jase who had the hat on his head now. Harry wondered if the hat would put Jase into Slytherin, but he was more of a Ravenclaw or, Harry thought with a grin, Hufflepuff.  
"Better be-"  
"Hey Hermione what are you going to do if Jase is sorted into a different house?"  
"It won't matter."  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione was the first one to stand cheering with the rest of the table, except for Harry, Ron, and Bella.  
"Jase a Gryffindor?" Ron asked shocked at the hat's decision.  
"I can see it." Harry responded remembering Jase telling him how he became a orphan.  
"How?"  
"If you knew how he became a orphan. It proves he's brave."  
"It gives Hermione a easier time dating him though." Bella responded matter of factely.  
"Which is bad for her. Come on lets go I don't want dinner." Harry said trying not to look at Jase who was hugging Hermione to death. Ron gave Harry a 'do we have to' look as Bella got up waiting for the two to join them.  
"So what are we going to tell her?" Ron asked once they were in the common room.  
"Jase will wind up hurting you."  
"We keep telling her that."  
"Maybe we should do what she says than. Back off?"  
"Your the one who's trying to protect her!"  
"Yeah I am aware of that. We still keep a very close eye on them, but do it so Hermione thinks we gave up on trying to brake them up."  
"I don't know. It can backfire." Harry met Ron's eyes before confirming his doubt in the plan.  
"I know."

A month passed by and it found Harry walking alone in a empty corridor. He had woken up early to write to Sirius and was now on his way back to the commons, when he stop abruptly. He was sleep deprived, but he was certain he had just heard Hermione scream.  
"Why?" Harry muttered under his breath running towards the source of the scream and stoping outside of the classroom.  
"Shut up! Your going to get us caught!" Harry felt sick at hearing Jase's voice.  
"I, I'm sorry! I just - it was a, a surprise!" Hermione sobbed making Harry frown.  
"Why because I found out before Harry did?"  
"No because Harry doesn't know, and, and you won't tell him."  
"Your right, and neither will you! Harry is too weak, too innocent to find out." Harry rolled his eyes the last thing he would call himself was innocent. Harry saw the door open and Jase leave in the opposite direction of Harry. Harry took a breath before running into the classroom to see Hermione lying on the floor.  
"What happen?!" Harry screamed running over to her and taking her into his arms. Hermione looked at him uncertantity.  
"Jase found out some news by Snape about you."  
"That I kinda heard. Well I heard he knows something I don't know what. But why are you on the floor?!"  
"He was on edge and I threw myself onto the floor to avoid some accidental magic." Hermione responded shaken of the events that occurred.  
"Hermione..." Harry began very concern for his best friend.  
"Don't. Harry I'm fine. I promise."  
"Hermione you -"  
"I'm fine ok?" Hermione repeated obliviously scared but determine to continue to go out with Jase. Harry looked at her tear soaked face, frowning, but fearing he would make things worse nodded his head reluctantly. Hermione threw herself at him, before Harry helped her up, walking with her slowly back to the commons.  
"Are you sure your ok?" Harry asked as he sat on the sofa, Hermione resting her head on his shoulder.  
"Thank you for finding me Harry." Hermione responded nuzzling her head in between Harry's chin and chest. Harry looked at her with a frown before responding.  
"I'll never let anyone hurt you."

"I'll see you after Divination." Jase told Hermione who smiled standing in between Ron and Harry.  
"I can't wait." Hermione replied a shine appearing in her eyes, was it hope, a tired Harry wondered. Jase smiled at her before heading off to his first class, leaving the trio to make their way to divination.  
"You guys look terrible. What happen?" Ron asked as they made for the staircase.  
"I woke up early to send a owl to Sirius and then I was too awake to go back to sleep." Harry replied knowing Hermione didn't want Ron to know about earlier.  
"Oh. What about you Hermione?"  
"I had a - a nightmare." Hermione responded through a shaky breath. Harry put a hand on her shoulder, comforting her. Hermione looked at him and let a small smile appear on her face.  
"Ah. Listen Harry and I don't -"  
"Ron." Harry interrupted making Ron stop to look at him confused.  
"What?"  
"Forget it." Harry responded with a tone that suggested more to it. Ron study him for a moment before nodding.  
"Sorry Hermione." Ron apologize as they climbed the stairs finally getting to the trap door.  
"Anyway moving on to more fun news, ready to hear how I'm going to die?" Harry asked teasing as they laughed quietly taking their seats. Harry already extremely bored and tired of the class, even when Professor Trelawny appeared from no where.  
"Good morning my class -"  
"Same greeting, same extremely hot room." Ron muttered to Harry who try not to laugh by grinning.  
"I fear some of you aren't well." Professor Trelawny announced walking over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat.  
"And here comes my death sentence."  
"You girl," Harry and Ron stared at Hermione in shock, meanwhile Hermione seemed to have gone pale at being address.  
"Me?" Hermione asked her voice so small Harry and Ron could just hear her.  
"Yes, yes where is the other?"  
"The other?"  
"The boy, the tall one."  
"Jase? In class, he doesn't take divination." Hermione responded trying to not sound affected by this or embarrassed.  
"Stay away from him dear, or I fear I may not see you next term." Professor Trelawny replied making the trio go completely quiet as she walked away.  
"Rubbish." Hermione finally managed to say even though Harry could see the fearfulness in her eyes.  
"Hermione-"  
"It's not going to happen Harry, how many times has she predicted your death this year?"  
"But Hermione this-"  
"Harry its fine ok? I'm fine." Hermione responded in the same tone she had done earlier that day making Harry sigh. The rest of the class went by without any surprises and Jase soon found them as they got off the stairs.  
"Hey what's wrong?" Jase asked concern not use to seeing his brother or girlfriend so shaken up.  
"Uh, professor Trelawny predicted Harry's death." Hermione responded making the brother side of jase come out.  
"Are you ok Harry?" Jase asked making Harry smile, maybe he was being a little too hard on his brother.  
"Yeah. I am." Harry replied and not refusing when his brother pulled him into a hug. Jase isn't bad, he just has a temper - like me, Harry thought as they headed to their next class, gladly taking Bella's hand when she caught up with them. Maybe he had it wrong, Harry mused smiling at the bubbly girl.  
"Shame I can't take Divination with you till next year." Bella said bringing Harry out of his thoughts.  
"Divination is torture. I want to drop it."  
"Well I do agree that Magical Creatures is probably way more fun, but certain jobs require you to take it."  
"They do?"  
"Yeah and what I'm interested in right now, requires me to take three years of it."  
"Don't. They will be the worst three years of your life. Hey Jase what class are you taken?"  
"Ruines with Hermione."  
"Oh." Harry responded than waiting for them to step ahead of him, Bella, and Ron before turning to Ron.  
"Why are you being nice to Jase?"  
"He's my brother."  
"He's going to hurt Hermione."  
"He - he deserves a chance."  
"What?! You were the one against this - what happen?!"  
"I don't know I just think maybe we got it wrong. Maybe they should be together."  
"Mate you've gone mental."  
"It's because he saw the concern side of Jase. Harry snap out of it before I get Ginny to kiss you!" Bella responded making something click in the back of Harry's mind.  
"Thanks for that." He told them as they lined up outside professor Snape's class.

a/n - how's everyone's summer going? so just a few things real quick cause I know everyone hates author notes. Alright so first thank you to all my followers and readers I love you guys because I am shy when it comes to my writing so the fact your following me/ reading this novel makes my day. :D second what do you think about Jase? Is the new one or old Jase better? Probably the old one I think. And last of all please follow/review/message/favorite anything! It really is a confidence booster to me! :)


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the month was un eventful and rather boring so Harry was glad when November decided to come it was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin that Saturday.

"Harry you ok?" Bella asked him that morning at breakfast seeing Harry in some sort of daze.

"Yeah I'm just trying to remember what -"

"Wood told us?" Fred finished as he and George joined them.

"Yep. Do you guys remember?"

"Yeah it was blah blah blah blah blah Fred wake up blah blah blah blah blah blah George, Harry that goes for you too blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Got that good cause if not blah blah blah make sure you remember what to do." Fred responded making everyone break into laughter except for Ron who just wore a grin.

"What?" Harry asked him knowing something was bothering him.

"Haven't you noticed Hermione and Jase aren't here?"

"Shoot. Uh tell me Jase is still sleeping." Harry begged George who just frown.

"Can't he woke up before us."

"Great. How am I suppose to find them and make it to quidditch on time?"

"Go now and starve."

"Not helpful Ron."

"Why do you have to go find her anyway?" Fred ask raising his eyebrows, Harry punched him in the shoulder before getting up.

"How long do I have until I need to be down in the changing room?"

"A half hour more or less?"

"Counting if I run into Ginny?"

"Than like fifteen minutes."

"Brilliant. Tell Wood not to panic." Harry responded as he headed out of the great hall, no idea where to even begin to look.

"Hi Harry." Ginny greeted him running down the stairs making Harry run halfway up them before looking at her.

"Hey do you know where Hermione is?"

"No. How come your not in the great hall."

"Because I've got to find Hermione."

"Need help?" Ginny asked hopefully making Harry go red.

"No thanks. Besides Bella would kill me. You know?" Harry responded using Ginny's anger as his escape to leave. Harry stop outside the third classroom feeling depressed. He couldn't find Hermione, make sure she was safe, and he was going to be late to quidditch. Of course that was only a couple of his problems. Harry allowed a grin remembering the quidditch saying his team had came up with. I feel sorry for you bro, I got ninety-nine problems, but a snitch ain't one. Harry laughed than stop realizing he had just wasted five minutes.

"Nine minutes to get to the changing room. Hermione be safe." Harry muttered under his breath before taken out at a run.

"So how come you were trying to avoid me?" Jase asked casually sitting on a desk in the charms class.

"I wasn't. Harry has quidditch today I always go." Hermione responded calmly, not the least bit unnerved about Jase.

"I still don't think it's safe for him to be playing."

"Than shouldn't you go watch him? Make sure he's fine?"

"No. He - he isn't happy with me."

"No he isn't happy with you dating me."

"I know because he thinks I'm going to hurt you. Even Sirius does." Hermione frowned at Jase's response not only had he told her what Harry's concern was, but he wouldn't look at her.

"But that's ridiculous. Why would you hurt me?"

"I always wind up hurting the people I care for the most. Harry and Sirius both know it - which is why-"

"But you wouldn't hurt me. Would you?"

"I swore I never would." Jase responded shakily as the lights flickered. Hermione took a step forward making Jase jump at the sound.

"Leave!"

"W- what?" Hermione asked feeling small, a fire burning in Jase's eyes.

"Why won't you listen?!" Jase replied moving the chair Hermione was resting on so she fell on the floor.

"J-Jase stop. Please!" Hermione screamed covering her head with her arms unaware of the lights going out or the slamming door, as she layed in a curl ball shaking.

The crowd went into a uproar as Harry grabbed the snitch and pulled out of the dive, his team flying towards him, hugging him.

"We may have ninety-nine problems but thanks to Harry a snitch ain't one!"Fred screamed messing up his hair. Harry smiled and than frown remembering Hermione, he gave wood a apologetic look as he landed and did mouthing his broom thought where to look. Charms, Harry thought remembering Jase tell him that that was his favorite class. Harry felt his anger rise as he ran up the stairs rounding in on the room, and then his heart breaking. The lights were off which gave a eerie sense of foreboding that Harry didn't really enjoy. But the thing that broke his heart was curled up right before him, Hermione, Harry ran over to her and threw himself on the floor.

"Hermione? Hermione what happen?" Harry asked concern written all over his face as Hermione continued to shake.

"Hermione, please." Harry begged lying down so he was leveled with her. Hermione fearfully open her eyes a little and Harry frowned seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Hermione." Harry repeated her name again softly. Hermione open her eyes a little more not knowing whether it was Harry or Jase in the darkness of the room. Harry frowned at her before she, realizing it was Harry, hugged him.

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry whispered to her pulling her up so she was on her knees.

"You - you were right Harry." Hermione sobbed into his quidditch robes.

"What - what did -"

"I can't."

"Ok. Ok calm down Hermione."

"Y-you need to - to talk to him." Hermione responded as Harry rubbed her back.

"I will."

"Promise?" Hermione asked as Harry's shoulder continued to get soaked in tears.

"I swear I will talk to him. Trust me." Harry responded pulling Hermione closer. She was hysterical and Harry knew he had somehow played a part in what had happen, but what had happen Harry didn't know.

Hermione clung onto Harry as they walked to Professor Lupin's office, her face covered in tears as she continued to cry. Harry looked at her and frown seeing how hurt she was as they entered the office. Hermione letting go of Harry so he could knock on the close door.

"Professor?" Harry asked uncertainly as his professor got up and open the door, tilting his head at seeing them.

"Harry, Hermione? What -"

"If you don't mind can we tell you once we're in your office?" Harry asked finding it hard for him not to call his professor by his name.

"Of course." Professor Lupin responded as they enter, him closing the door behind him.

"So what happen?"

"Well you know Jase?" Harry asked looking at his feet.

"Yes Harry I know your brother."

"Right. Well, um, he was dating Hermione. It is was right Hermione? Your not still going to - to date him?" Harry asked looking at her.

"I - I can't." Hermione replied knowing if she wasn't hurt Harry would have hit her with a 'I told you so' look.

"Ok?"

"And um, well I - I can't tell this to you now that your a professor. It's too weird." Harry admitted as Professor Lupin let a tiny smirk appear on his face.

"Does Sirius know? He can tell me."

"He knows about the - the first time." Harry admitted going red at the face. Professor Lupin nodded as he got up and went over to the fireplace, Harry looked over at Hermione and was crestfallen to see she was still crying.

"We don't have to do this now." Harry whispered softly to her making her just shake her head at him.

"I have too." Hermione whispered back hopelessly. Harry held out his hand for Hermione to hold, who warily took it.

"Sirius, you got here fast." Professor Lupin said regaining Harry's attention who looked at him feeling his face go red. Sirius had a mad gleam in his eyes and obliviously wanted to see Jase.

"That's what I planned on Remus." Sirius responded a little coldly as he walked over to Harry and Hermione.

"What happen?" Sirius asked softly getting on his knees so he was eye level with Harry.

"Do you remember the owl I sent you about - about Jase?"

"Yes and afterwards I talked to him, lecture him and punished him. It didn't help his case I was already in a bad mood that day."

"How come?"

"Harry." Sirius responded making Harry realize he had gotten off track.

"Sorry. Well after quidditch today I went to, I went to charms and, and I saw the lights were off and I also had a very bad feeling and, so I, I went in and -" Harry stop feeling choked he hadn't had time to realize how scared he had been at finding Hermione, or how sad it had made him. Sirius gave Remus a look than look back at Harry with kind soft eyes, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Harry." Sirius responded with a nod of his head, as if he knew what had happen.

"I - I know." Harry responded looking at his feet.


End file.
